A Prayer of Survival
by Galesiege
Summary: A short story about a Draph girl named Sarasa, living in a poverty. Without knowing how it feels to have a roof on top of her head, or what a decent food actually is. Her life suddenly changed when he met Rainer, a fellow homeless man who struggled to stay alive by stealing and scavenging trash. In a concert of chaos called life, she founds what it takes to live, and to survive.


**The Prayer of Survival**

 **A Sarasa Background Fanfiction Story**

The weak will always be a prey to the strong. That's what I always thought. That's how I see the world. This world is cruel, merciless, and harsh. It doesn't have a place for weaklings. The strong will get everything, and the weak have to try its best to hide and survive, to scrape leftovers just to stay alive. That is what I know, a simple reality that to live is not to die. And so, I lived.

I'm a weakling, in a place where humans gather together to live, I am what they call a "Human trash". I am a man of no importance and skills. The only thing that I know of is how to take apples from stalls without being seen, or to take some bread when the shopkeeper is loading crates for transport, or-my favorite-to hide in a restaurant dumpster. It's amazing how those scum could waste so much food just because they are "Full". For such luxury to be thrown away just like that is sickening, and a blessing to my belly.

Usually, I could stay away from starvation. But today, these days, are not. I don't know since when, but these damn guards started popping out here and there. Stealing apples are hard, and stalking crates are near impossible. There's less food thrown in the dumpster too. It's not that people are starting to be modest, I know better. But somehow there are less and less people eating outside. I have to make due with these 2 loafs of bread, and I have to find somewhere safe a little farther from the village to shelter from this storm gathering above my head. Even those goddamn guards won't let me sleep in the alleys anymore.

At least, I found somewhere decent not too far away from the village.

It looks like an old barn. Broken windows, no doors, a quarter of the roof is gone, and stacks of hays everywhere. Perfect.

I went inside to get rid of the chills. I can't make fire, but some of these dry hays will do. I haven't eaten anything for the last 3 days, I have to eat one now. I took one of my bread out to eat it.

Just before I take a bite, I hear a rustle coming from inside of the barn. I stopped and start to be cautious.

A girl appears from the other side of a huge pile of hay.

A Draph girl, short-greyish-silver hair, brown eyes, fair skin, 2 curved horn sticking out of her head, her height is short and her breast is more developed compared to humans her age just like any other Draphs, probably only 4 years old, perhaps even younger. Tucked only with oversized shirt that looks more like a rag.

She just stood there with her mouth open, staring at me. To be precise, my bread. Eyes widens as if seeing something unbelievable. She looks like another outcast like me, harmless perhaps. As long as she's not a guard, I couldn't care less.

I took a bite. She takes a step forward. Another bite, another step. Until she's only 2 steps away from me, I stopped.

"What do you want?"

She stays silent.

"I'm not giving any. It's my food. Go find yours somewhere else."

But she didn't budge. She stayed there and stares until I finish my bread.

Weird kid.

Doesn't matter. I finished my bread, I have somewhere to lay down, and It's damn freezing outside. I want to sleep.

As I approach the huge pile of hay, that kid keeps staring at where I sat before. She gets on her knees, picking up crumbs of bread I ate before, and eat it.

Tch. Whatever.

I need to think about how to get some food tomorrow. The village is bad, perhaps foraging the forest behind this barn? I don't know anything about the forest, I might die from eating some strange berry. Maybe.. I should.. Try a different restaurant.. Or.. A different.. Store.. Crap, I can't stay awake. I guess... I'll.. Think about it... Tomorrow...

Blinded by the morning sunlight peeking through the leaked ceiling, I felt a weird sensation on my back. Something is poking.

That girl is sleeping right next to me, her horns touching my back.

Idiot.

She should be thankful I'm in no mood to rape her or sell her off somewhere. I'm hungry and I need to find some food. As soon as I finished eating my last bread, I went to the village to scavange some food like I always do. I don't care about some bullshit Draph kid.

As expected, the day hasn't been better. Spoils are still meager. But at least I got some food from the dumpster and a couple of apples to take home. Heh, home. At least I have some roof above my head, I don't care what it is. Anything is better than being kicked by the guards every night.

What I found back 'home' took me by quite a bit of surprise. The Draph girl, sitting not far from where we sleep last night, searching the floor around her for some bread crumbs. When she found some, not bigger than a pile of dust, or maybe that's not even bread crumbs, she smiles so wide before putting it in her mouth.

Tch.

She turned around, looking at me curiously.

"Can't you stop showing such weakness? It's damn irritating to see your sorry ass eating dust like that. Even scum have more dignity."

She didn't answer. Instead, her eyes fixated on the small sack of food I brought.

"Hey, at least answer when someone speaks to you."

She tilt her head, still making the same face.

"Tch. You can't speak huh? Looks like all you know is food".

Trying to ignore the nuisance in front of me, I sit at the corner near the front door. Counting how long I could last with this loot is important. Else I'll be a goner when it's starts to get colder. But with this much, I'll be fine for another day or two, as long I don't eat it all too mu—

"Waaaahh!"

That voice took me by surprise. The Draph girl yelps when I took out the apple from my sack. She never saw an apple before? Or is it her way to beg for food?

Those eyes glimmer more and more. Fixated on the apple. I move it to my right and left, her eyes follows it with the same level of excitement.

Tch. I can't eat peacefully like this.

I threw the apple right in front of her.

Her gaze fixated at the apple on her eyes, and then shifting back and forth between me and the apple as if trying to process a bizzare occurance unreal to her world. After several seconds of admiration, she reached for it, and ate it. What follows is the biggest smile I've ever seen in my life. I never knew someone could be that happy eating an apple, or towards anything for that matter. It's just food to keep you from starvation, that's it. Yet, that simple fruit could be the source of pure happiness for this idiot Draph.

"..."

I guess I need to find more food. I won't last with only this much.

Before I knew it, the Draph girl finished her apple and is now twirling the stem while looking at it thoroughly. As if hoping more will come out from inside of it.

Her stomach growled very loud.

"Tch. Fine, have another one", I said as I throw another apple in front of her. She happily accepts it and ate it right away.

"Hey."

"What's your name"

She looks at me while munching the apple.

"Your. Name."

She keeps munching. Doesn't look like she understands what I'm saying.

Tch.

I point my finger to myself.

"Reiner."

"My. Name. Is. Reiner."

I speak as slowly as possible to make her understand. She stopped and looks at me for a while before pointing her finger at me.

"Ra.. I... Na?"

*Sigh* "Yeah, I am Reiner."

I point my finger to her.

"You are?"

She looks at her chest for a moment, towards where I'm pointing. She then looks up to me, spacing out for a bit, and mumbles in a low voice.

"Sa.. Ra.."

"Huh?"

"Sa.. Ra.. Sa"

"Sa..?"

"Sarasa!"

She points herself with her free hand enthusiastically. Repeating her name over and over again.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Sarasa! Sheesh"

She calms down, and continues munching down her apple.

This will be a start of something painful in the ass. I try not to think about it too much and try to get some sleep. I need to find some more food later at night. Perhaps.. A little more than usual.

This day must be the worse day of my life.

I haven't got anything today, the guards are everywhere, and I know Sarasa have been tailing me this whole day. She won't fool anyone if she's obviously staring at me while barely hiding. To be seen at my worst pisses me off so bad.

Just when I decided to go home, a scream echoes throughout the market strip. A lady with fancy dress, the wife of the most wealthy merchant in the village, abruptly searching on her body, apparently looking for something. She stops searching and screaming something to people around her, and points her finger at me with fury.

"That guy must have stolen my pendant! He always strolled in this market strip, tip toeing like a thief. I bet he's the one who stole everything around here!"

What? What pendant?

"This Dragon problem is already bad. We have less food, less money, and now we have this THIEF running around. You all want to sit back and relax while he steals everything that we work hard for? Get him!"

Whoa wait, I did steal a little bit to survive, but I never knew about this pendant!

Before I can say anything, waves of furious shopkeepers surround me. Waving fists and screaming things I can barely hear. The world suddenly turns black. A fist landed straight on face.

I can't count how many punches and kicks I got. The pain made me unable to think. Everyone is screaming and throwing everything at me. I can't think of anything. Screams and groans of pain is the only thing coming out.

Somewhere in the distance, I can hear a girl screaming in between the crowds. I know that voice. A young Draph girl voice. Sarasa is pushing her way through the crowds. Screaming my name hysterically.

She kneels and tried to shield my back from incoming blows. She barely made any difference. Her small body couldn't do anything. To this crowd of mindless beasts, we are just insects, pests, who deserved to be killed.

A sense of time fleets away from me. I don't even know how many times have passed since they gang up on us. Nothing else we can do. I just hope the end will come fast. Pain is something I can't bear with..

Suddenly, a low-heavy voice burst from the crowd, stopping everyone. It's the wealthy merchant. He desperately tried to explain that I am not the thief. His wife's pendant is being fixed and is now at his mansion. Everything is just a misunderstanding. This asshole is goddamn late.

The crowd disperses, leaving me and Sarasa lying on the ground. The merchant said something to me and extend his arm towards me.

My ear rings so loud I can barely hear a thing that he said. It doesn't matter anyway, I don't care what he said. I tried to sit up, trying to ignore the pain all around my body.

"Don't touch me."

I said that. Yet he persistently saying something and offers his hand once again.

"I SAID, DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The rage pent up inside overwhelms my pain and I slap that hand away. The merchant sigh before getting up and leaves me alone. My chest hurts. I tried to get rid of it by squeezing it with my hand.

Sarasa panicked. She tried to touch my chest.

"FUCK OFF!"

I pushed Sarasa to the side. She falls down. Dumbfounded by what just happened, she didn't say anything and looks at me with horrors in her eyes.

Using all the energy I had left, I get up and drag my feet all the way to my home. Desperately trying to ignore excruciating pain all around my body. Halfway through the endless walk home, Nothing cross my mind anymore. No pain, no rage, nothing. Just a blurry sight of a desolate barn.

I passed out as soon as I arrived at the hay stack. My consciousness fleeting in an instant.

I can no longer feel time that night. As soon as I noticed, birds already chirping outside. Morning sunlight blinds me already. Unwillingly opening my eyes, my vision blurred so much I can hardly see anything. But a familiar silhouette stands in front of me.

Sarasa is sitting right next to me, holding a loaf of bread. Noticed that I have woken up, she cheerfully hands over the bread and put it on my chest. Gesturing with her hands as if trying to say I should eat.

My rage suddenly boils. I threw away the bread as far as I can.

Surprised, Sarasa is running to get the bread and put it on my chest once more.

I threw it away even farther.

Again, Sarasa came running and hand over her bread.

The rage pent up in me explodes. I fully open my eyes, sit up, and took her bread by force.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO—"

Before I know it, my sight is back. Just now I can see how Sarasa looked.

She got bruises all over her body. Her left eye is swollen, and it's obvious that her right hand is shaking from pain. This injuries is different from yesterday. Someone beat her up not to long ago.

The bread on her hand made me realized what happened. She tried to steal some food just now. This idiot who can barely sneak, let alone steal anything, is handing out her bread to me.

The words stuck in my throat. I can't say anything. I took the bread from her hand and slowly eating it. It's excruciating just to chew that I can barely feel the taste.

"... It tastes good."

Only with that small compliment, Sarasa smiles. A different smile than when she eats good food. This one is radiant and warm.

And starting from that moment, I thought to myself. This might not be that bad.

Many days has passed, and back then I thought scavenging things for more than one person is hard. I thought wrong. Even if Sarasa's appetite is not small, I don't really have a hard time to find some food for both of us. It's not like there's more food lying around. But somehow I am compelled to find more. And somehow, I get more. In fact, things are going fine, no guards have kicked my butt for the past few weeks too.

At some days though, things could be a little annoying. Sarasa is following me around the village when I'm trying to find some food. She kept quite a distance between us, but since she's such a bad sneak, there's a lot of time I'm horrified that people will notice and caught us.

I swear her obvious staring made some people suspicious of me. I had to take a detour to shake all suspicion. I told her thousands of time to just stay home and wait for me but she never listen. Stubborn enough to make me give up and just take the longer path.

I just can't get angry about this one though, especially not after what happened a month ago. Her bad sneak and obvious stare actually gave us a prize. Somehow, she's peeking from inside the storage door that left open without someone standing guard. The storage was home for abundant amount of food and supplies, enough to keep our bellies full for 2 weeks straight.

She's never been happier at that time. Always running around and tried to force me to eat every now and then. Even though I told her we have to be frugal to make it all lasts, she never listens and always try to force-feed me with foods she finds interesting to the point that I just give up and do whatever she wants. I don't know why I'm so weak to that gleaming smile she always have when it comes to food.

Luck like that will not last though. Eventually, she will need more necessities than food when she got older and bigger. Especially clothes. It's near impossible to steal. Let alone buy one. She may not mind to walk around only with that rags, but that would be dangerous. For my.. Health especially.

The thought keep haunting me in sleepless nights. She can't live like this forever. She deserves something better. A better life, way more than what she have today with me.

"..."

The restlessness forces me wake up.

The night is still silent. Moonlight crawling through the broken window, shining Sarasa's peaceful sleeping face. Her slow breathing. That small legs covered by dirt and dust. That sight soothes my heart, but hurts my chest.

I jumped out of the bed and gather everything that I can. Her worn-out brush, the half-broken mirror, every leftover food that we have, and pack it all to one big sack.

I made up my mind.

Stealing the merchant's pendant is our only choice for a new life. I just need to steal enough food for us to lasts for a trip to another village or city. If we could just sell the pendant to buy a small house and clothes, that would be enough. It will work. It has to work.

With my knowledge of alleys and small passages, reaching the merchant's house without getting caught is a breeze. There's still time until sunrise as well, no one around to hinder my movements. Strangely enough, there's no sign of guards at the merchant's mansion. I have a bad feeling about all of this. A chill went down my spine, and I hesitate a little. But coming this far is already too late to back down. I muster every courage that I have and went to the mansion.

The mansion is not too big nor too luxurious. The furniture is so simple that somehow made a lone cupboard near the window at the far corner of the house looks very alluring. As silent as I can, I search everything in it. Just as I thought, I found the pendant inside a box on the 2nd drawer.

I dashed out of the mansion as fast I can. Letting out a sigh of relief, I put the pendant in my sack. Now I only need to find some foods for us.

Aside from the black clouds and thundering sounds, I got my hands on everything that I need quite easily. So easy that it scares me. Why is everything works so well today? Where is everybody?

Just when I tried to take the last beef jerky in front of me, I felt an earthquake. No.. It's not. Everything just shakes for a bit. After a moment of silence, I heard a loud thundering sound outside. Different from the sound of thunder. A roar.

"A DRAGON!"

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"GUARDS! WHERE ARE ALL THE GUARDS?!"

In an instant, everything breaks into chaos. I ran outside as fast I can to find a horrifying sight laid in front of me.

A dragon. Almost as big as a small hill is scorching people left and right. Houses are burning, the stench of flesh burned strikes my nose. Every inch of his body tells him one thing: He needs to run.

With everything that he can, he ran straight to the barn to pick up Sarasa. But the chaos makes everything hard. Screaming and crying fills the sky. People running around trying to bring everything they can to safety. Stragglers get trampled. The road is packed with so much people that I can barely move.

After moments of agony, he passed through the sea of people, the market strip is right in front of him. I dashed through an intersection, ignoring everything in my path. But a familiar scream stops my step.

I looked back. On a road not too far from me, Sarasa is struck down by a fleeing refuge. She stays still, confused, looking right and left in terror. Just before I tried to call out to her, I hear a roar.

The dragon flew overhead, landing on a rooftop not too far away from sarasa, breathing fire to anything in front of it. It'll only take time before it noticed her presence.

With a grunt I throw away the sack of filled with things I desperately gathered this morning and ran to Sarasa. Having all of its prey burned, the dragon looked around. In a moment, it found its prey, a lone girl sitting on the ground. Paralyzed by fear. It roars thunders. A breathe fire storm flying straight at Sarasa..

I lounged forward as hard as I can to push Sarasa out of harm's way. I made it by a split second. I can feel a hot blaze almost roasted my feet. The dragon roars, as if angered by the fact that it failed to kill its prey. The dragon crawling towards us.

Fear ran through every inch of my body, I picked up Sarasa and run.

My knowledge of back alleys small path helps me curves in-between the houses, evading the dragon and its breath. We swerves through a wall of stone, a boulder, a tree, anything that could help to put some obstacle between us and the dragon. Just for another second, another minute is fine..

After a while, we ran out of houses to hide. A wide space on the river banks lies before us, a dragon chasing behind. Horrifying sounds of house crashing down gradually feels closer. I grit my teeth, pick up Sarasa, and jumps into the water. The dragon roars with rage, inhaling a deep breath to fire one final devastating fire storm.

Realizing the danger, I hold Sarasa tightly, and dives deeper. The fire breath instantly boils the water above us. Sending hot sensation throughout our body. But the fire didnt reach us. We are safe. For now.

The roar gradually sounds distant as we swept through the current. The rainstorm worsen, the flood gets heavier.

This is bad. I know this area. This straight, strong current leads to one thing dangerous: a steep waterfall. I reach out desperately trying to see something that could save them. A boulder, a log, a branch, anything.

Nothing.

At the distance, I can hear the sound of water falling hard. Mists flying wild. I gasped trying to keep my head above the water, forcing my last bit of strength to keep Sarasa's head above the water. Something. I need something.

The river starting to end, I can feel rocks punching my body all over. I need to hold on to one of thes rocks. Just one.. One is enough.

Right before the fall, a rock the size of my body blocks the way. It pushes us over to the side. I took this momentum to grab the rock. Clinging my life to a lifeless boulder with my left hand. Sarasa is hardly conscious. She closed her eyes tight, gasping hard to keep water out of her mouth. I can feel her limbs getting weaker.

Please, god.

If you exist, give me one last strength to pull this girl out of the water.

Please..

Just..

One..

Last..

Push..

As I close my eyes to focus my strength, suddenly I feel something big hit face. A log. Half burnt.

Ah, dragon must've destroyed the bridge to pieces. It shook my last strength out of my left arm. My hand slipped. The current took us flying.

It supposed to take several seconds down this waterfall. Yet it feels like a lifetime. Everything slows faint warmth I'm holding fills the thought in my head.

I have to save this girl.

I.. Have to.

As I pull Sarasa closer to me with every last bit of my strength, the world rings a high pitch. My whole body aches. I hold her tight, forcibly turn her upside. Trying to protect her from the impact.

The sound of huge splash fills the world. I could feel the rocks at the bottom impaled my back. I gasps. Every breath I held escapes. My consciousness fading.

Suddenly, everything feels peaceful. I no longer feel scared. Every anxiousness gone from my body. A sense of tranquility rushes in.

We made it. We.. Made it.

The current has yet to calm down, but I can feel we're being swept to the river banks. Soft rocks welcomes our landing. The river took us somewhere far, somewhere we don't know.

Sarasa coughs heavily, getting rid of water in her lungs. She gasps and opened her eyes. After her breathing calms down, she looks up to me, frowned her eyebrows and reaching out her hands to touch my face. She's worried.

I smiled, "It's okay, I'm fine."

"We're safe."

"We're safe..."

I tried to pick up her small body and put her to my side. My arms trembling heavily.

This is.. Bad. I can't feel my lower body anymore. I can't move my legs. My vision blurs so much i can barely see Sarasa's face.

"Ra.. I.. Na?", her soft voice calls.

Strange, I can't see her face clearly but I know she's very worried right now. I tried to smile.

"Sara.. Sa"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

I tried to reach out a loaf of bread i saved in my pocket and give it to her.

"We're not going to be hungry tonight. We can sleep soundly like we always do, okay?"

I can feel warm teardrops dripping on my face. She's crying.

Sarasa nods, forcing a smile on her sad face. She gestures her hand feeding to her mouth and then points at me. She then points at the forest behind us.

"You want to find food for me too?"

She nods.

I smiled

"Sure.. Got get us enough food for a week, okay? We need food to be strong-"

I force my hand to move, reaching out and hold her arm.

"—You... Need to be strong. Be.. Stronger than a dragon. Be stronger than everyone else. Stand on top of the food chain, and you will.. Live."

"... Live.. Sarasa."

She nods over and over again, trying to hold back more tears. She gets up and run towards the forest, holding the bread tightly in her arms.

I am sorry that I'm weak. I can't protect you or give you anything for your survival. But I know that you are strong. Stronger than me, and you will be stronger than anyone else in this skydom, or even.. This whole world. You will be strong. And you will.. Live.

The thoughts escaped my head. Everything starts to go blur and dark. I can't hear anything. I can't feel anything. My consciousness is fading.

Heavy rain pours again. The storm has yet to pass. Water came rushing down the river, filling up the riverbanks fast. Cold water gently caress my whole body and slowly, fully embraces me with the kiss of death.

In between the bushes, Sarasa is gasping hard to catch her breath, running as fast as she can to go back to the river banks.

The sight before her made her stay still.

A vast amount of water filled the riverbanks. The forest creeks and cracks, flood crashing through the trunks and branches. Nature screams.

The person who cared for her through the lonely days is gone.

She stood for a while.

Slowly, she takes the food from both of her hands closer to her mouth. She starts eating. She munch and gulps both of the bread and the berries. Teardrops dripping on her face.

In the midst of chaos, the little Draph Girl clenches her fist. Mumbling words as if trying to pray. A prayer of survival. To stand against the world, to be stronger than anyone else.

"Sarasa.. Will.. Live"

"Sarasa.. Live.."

"Sarasa.. Will.. Be.. Strong.."

"Sarasa.."

".. Strong"

~Fin~


End file.
